This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Ceiling ladders, also called attic ladders or sometimes access ladders, commonly are fixed to the ceiling and extends down from the ceiling so a user can climb the ladder into a room or space above the ceiling, such as an attic. For convenience and efficiency, the ceiling ladders are formed of sections which can be folded together and stored above the ceiling when not needed. There are times when the ladder extends down from the ceiling that the user only climbs part way up the ladder, far enough to simply place objects into the attic without actually having to climb all the way up the ladder into the attic. It would be safer for the user to stand on a step of the ceiling ladder whose width is as large as possible when only partly climbing the ladder to place objects in the attic.